Return of Shadow Mario
The minigame Return of Shadow Mario takes place on Isle Delfino much like in Super Mario Sunshine, but this time Shadow Mario has covered all of Delfino Plaza in Goop, Bianco Hills' boss is an Atomic Boo, Ricco Harbor has expanded, Gelato Beach's boss is Mom Piranha, and the adventure stops at Pinna Park. Delfino Plaza Mission 1: Shadow Mario is Back! *In this mission, Luigi must chase Shadow Mario around Delfino Plaza and try to squirt him with water from FLUDD 2.0 and avoid any goop. After squirting Shadow Mario enough times, he escapes into Bianco Hills much like before. Mission 2: Clean up the Plaza *Luigi must clean up the plaza so the citizens can walk without having to worry about being swallowed up by the goop. After cleaning up the mess, Luigi is rewarded with a Shine Sprite. Mission 3: Ring the Bells *In order to receive the shine sprite for this mission, Luigi must clean off all of the bells in the plaza and ring them at least one time. After doing this, he is rewarded with a Shine Sprite and a little praise from the Piantas. Mission 4: Reactivate the Boats *I n this mission, Luigi must use the tools he finds to repair the 5 boats scattered across the plaza. after fixing all the boats, Luigi is rewarded with a Shine Sprite and more praise from the Piantas. Mission 5: Clean off the Shine Gate *Luigi merely has to clean off the Shine Gate to receive the Shine Sprite and the full respect of the Piantas living in the plaza. Bianco Hills Mission 1: Fix the Windmills *In this mission, Luigi must find a way to repair the windmills (excluding the Big Windmill) scattered across the hills. Using the tools around him, Luigi has to repair the windmills to gain a Shine Sprite and a little praise from the Piantas. Mission 2: Defeat Atomic Boo *The Atomic Boo is found at the top of the Big Windmill. Luigi must use the Poltergust 6000 to suck up the Boos that come off of Atomic Boo when it pops. After sucking up all 30 Boos, Luigi is rewarded with a Shine Sprite. Mission 3: Solve the Mystery of the Secret Cave *In his mission, Luigi is transported to a secret area via the Secret Cave from the "Hillside Cave Secret" level from Super Mario Sunshine. Luigi must rely on his jumping to finish the level and get the Shine Sprite. Mission 4: Atomic Boo's Revenge *Luigi will find Atomic Boo at the top of the hill behind the small windmills. Once again, he must suck up all 30 Boos to gain the Shine Sprite and more praise from the Piantas. Mission 5: Shadow Mario's Attack *Luigi must squirt Shadow Mario with water three times to gain the Shine Sprite and the full respect of the Piantas of Bianco Hills. Gelato Beach Mission 1: The Secret Sand Castle *Luigi must water a Dune Bud to open the Sand Portal that leads to the secret area of Gelato Beach. Luigi must rely on his jumping to get the Shine Sprite. Mission 2: Defeat the Evil Cataquacks *Luigi must defeat the evil Cataquacks to put the mirrors back into their original position and to get a Shine Sprite and some respect from the Piantas and Nokis. Mission 3: Sand Bird Sprint *Luigi must use FLUDD 2.0 and good timing to collect the Shine Sprite. The Sand Bird will not have Red Coins on it, but it will lead Luigi to the Shine Sprite. Mission 4: Defeat Mom Piranha *Luigi must defeat the Mom Piranha to get the Shine Sprite and more respect from the Piantas and Nokis. Mission 5: Shadow Mario Beach Chase *Luigi must, once again, squirt Shadow Mario with water until he gives up to get the Shine Sprite and the full respect of the Piantas and Nokis of Gelato Beach. Ricco Harbor Mission 1: Gooper Blooper's Revenge *Luigi must defeat Gooper Blooper to get the Shine Sprite. Misison 2: Free the Shine Sprite *The Shine Sprite is locked in a cage. Luigi must climp, hover and jump across different parts of the cage to free the Shine Sprite. Mission 3: Gooper Blooper; Round Two *Luigi must defeat Gooper Blooper again to get anotehr Shine Sprite. Mission 4: Blooper Surfin' *Luigi has to race around a watery track on a Blooper to get the Shine Sprite and respect from the Piantas. Mission 5: Shadow Mario Harbor Chase *Luigi must, again, squirt Shadow mario with water until he gives up to get the shine Sprite and the full respect of the Piantas of Ricco Harbor. Pinna Park Mission 1: Down with Mecha-Bowser *Luigi must destroy Mecha-Bowser to receive the Shine Sprite. Mission 2: Save the Sunflowers *Luigi must defeat the Snooz-A-Koopas to save the lives of the Sunflowers and to receive a Shine Sprite. Mission 3: Yoshi-Go-Round Mystery *Luigi must use Yoshi's help to get into the secret area of Pinna Park. He must rely on his jumping only in the secret area to get the Shine Sprite. Mission 4: The Case of the Runaway Ferris Wheel *Luigi must use his detective skills to solve the problem that involves the Ferris Wheel going haywire. Getting up to the top of the Ferris Wheel, Luigi must defeat the Giant Electrokoopa to get the Shine Sprite and to return the Ferris Wheel's speed to normal. Mission 5: The Final Showdown *Luigi must defeat Shadow Mario once and for all by squirting him with water until he give up. After defeating Shadow Mario, Luigi gets the last Shine Sprite and the Luigi trophy along with 1000 Coins, 1000 Bills, & 10 Gold Bars.